


Far Away Sunlight is Starlight

by MysticDawn



Series: Bestiary of the Bizarre [3]
Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Body Horror, Dead People, Dio ruins everything, Gen, Ghosts, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 1: Phantom Blood, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 2: Battle Tendency, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 3: Stardust Crusaders, Past Child Abuse, Succubi & Incubi, spoilerish things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticDawn/pseuds/MysticDawn
Summary: The road to rebirth is paved with good intentions and unbelievable beginnings. It's also paved with haunted oceans, demonic encounters and the trouble of making friends with wayward succubi.





	1. Chapter 1

Warmth. 

Nothing else mattered now but that warmth that soothed the harsh pain and fleeting memories leaving only thoughts of finally reaching that warmth and getting to rest. The only thing they see were colors that never imagined could exist. 

They could feel it, soon they would be in that embrace and know true peace. 

Closer.

Closer.

Soon they would be there soon be cradle in sweet warmth.

Just as they felt themselves touch the tip of that divine warm, they felt a pinch at the back of their neck. The more they reach out and push themselves forward the more intense the pain gets. The slight sting morphs into a burning pain that encircles their whole neck. They could let out no breath to scream instead they blindly try to grab that warmth desperately hoping it would wash away this horrible sensation. 

It was all for not, with a sicking tug they would pulled down away from the warmth; away from the colors. 

Soon they could only see white and light blue even that was getting further way until they felt like they slip through a silken veil. All they could see was blue that was getting darker by the minute. Whatever they were being pulled towards they knew they didn’t want be anywhere near what laid below they were still being pulled get closer to it. 

With the last bit of will power they push back one last time. With a jerk they finally stopped, still in the dark blue of where they were currently in. They could see where it became light slowly moving toward it. They didn’t want to risk whatever had happened to occur again. 

The feeling of silk caressing their form came once more and they would finally see the light blue mixed with shades of white. They stared up slowly comprehending that what they were seeing is the sky. If the sky was above then the ground should be below. 

Yet looking down they didn’t see ground…it was water. 

Looking around all they could see was water. So there was water below them which they were comfortable standing on, the open sky above and no hint of land in sight. 

It was disturbing, though thinking about how they ended up here led to an even more bitter realization They couldn’t remember who they were. Recalling anything at all was difficult. 

All they could do is stare at the sky as their understanding of the world and it’s concepts slowly came back to them. 

They watched as the sky went from a light blue to a mix of oranges and reds to dark blue and purple. The sun had set and a silver orb rose above the waters, that was the moon they thought to themselves. 

It was full that night and very beautiful, the small lights surrounding it were lovely compliments to the view. 

“What are those lights called again,” they say softy to themselves. The longer they looked at those lights flickering across the night sky, the more important they seem.

Were they one of those lights, that fell down to earth? No, they shook they head slowly, they were only one of those shining lights in name…

Those were stars, their name was Joestar.

No! Not just Joestar, his name was Jonathan Joestar! 

His eyes widened as everything back came to him. His name was Jonathan Joestar of Joestar line, he had died stopping his wayward sibling. Even though he had been at peace when he died, he was now bound to haunt the ocean. What was he to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel to Sweet Starlight Surprise. Takes place during part 1 to 3. Anything something new pops up I'll tag it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan is making the most of his current situation.

While some would find it maddening to see the same view of the ocean every day without reprieve, Jonathan found it quite peaceful. There wasn’t much he could do to change his location, after moving a few kilometers he was pulled back to the same spot without fail. So he spent the most of his time beneath the ocean depths; not needing to breath came in handy. He drifted through the water with ease and saw the various wildlife move past, when he noticed some of the fish were agitated by something. Most were making a break for the west to swim for safety. 

The way they did it en masse could only mean one thing: a ship was coming through his area. He couldn’t help but be gleeful as he floated towards where it would likely be. Passing ships had become a source of excitement for Jonathan. While he had been wary at first due to his last living experience on one, he had come to love it whenever an able vessel passed by. There was so much he could learn and see. From the many people and their many different cultures and lifestyles, to learning about how the world had changed since his passing. However, there was one thing above all else that he truly looked forward to.

As he drew closer to the slowly moving ship, he saw them. Silvery forms of light floating around the deck of the ship. The people working on the deck didn’t notice anything amiss even as some of them passed through the light forms. Only a shiver showed they felt anything being there in the first place. The moment he floated down onto the deck, he could see the other beings clearly.

Ghosts, spirits like him who also weren’t able to pass on into that soothing warmth. He had, had quite a few encounters with others like himself, though it was more due to the dangers of life at sea than what happened to himself. In the end, meeting other spirits was the one thing that had truly helped him keep him sane after all this time. Just like those that were living, the ghosts he encountered came from all reaches of the world. While all were as benevolent as he hoped, it was still an amazing yet sad experience each time.

Though as he took in the figures before him, he couldn’t help but feel this time would be especially bittersweet. The only two spirits he could see had clearly died young. The first one that approached him was a bright-eyed boy who looked be to around five years old, and trailing slowly behind him was a guarded ten-year-old girl.

“Good evening to both of you,” he bowed to the two in greeting. “My name is Jonathan Joestar, who might you be?” Jonathan asked them both with a soothing smile, though the little girl didn’t relax. She grimaced with utter contempt clear on her face. Moving forward, she tried to block his view of the younger boy. This didn’t deter the little boy, as he floated around her and over to Jonathan with a gleeful grin on his face.

“Oh, oh! My name's Grier and this is Aylin," Grier spoke with a clear Scottish timbre. "It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Joestar!” Grier floated right up to eye level before circling Jonathan. "I’ve never seen someone as big as you before, not even those sailors are as big as you!”

Before he could say anything more, his hand was snatched and promptly tugged back towards Aylin. She glared at Jonathan before quickly pushing Grier back behind her. "That's quite enough. Mr. Jonathan most likely has better thing to do than answer your questions."

“No no, it’s alright! I don’t mind.” Jonathan raised his hands in a placating manner his lips upturned in calming smile. Aylin’s stony gaze hadn’t lessened from the gesture. There was a moment of silence before Grier wiggles out of her hold, shot up and over Aylin’s head. “Hey do you want to play with us, Mr. Joestar? We were about to play hide and seek. I’m the seeker!” He puffed up his chest proudly, completely ignoring the tension in the air.

Aylin sighed begrudgingly and looked Jonathan in the eye. The message was clear: ‘I’ll let you play, but you better stay in line.’ Jonathan nodded slightly to her, before turning to Grier.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve played, so can you and Aylin show me?” He shows asked, putting on a serious look on his face. Grier nodded merrily before grabbing Jonathan’s hand and flying down into the ship. Aylin huffed at their backs before going after them. They floated through the ship before stopping in the large ballroom. The upper-class Europeans were milling out and about, unable to notice their presence.

“Okay, I’m gonna count to a hundred, and you’re gonna hide around this room.” He let go of Jonathan's hand and wafted up to a chandelier. “This is gonna be my counting spot, you can hide anywhere in the room but you can’t leave ‘til the game's over!” 

“That sounds delightful! Shall we get started?” Jonathan eagerly replied. Aylin, on the other hand, only nodded her head, still giving Jonathan that same shifty look. 

“Okay, I’ll start counting now. 1 2 3..” Grier glided over to the corner with his back turned.  
Jonathan went to hide under a table. In his mind, it was a good place to hide while not being too challenging for the little ghost to find him. He didn’t have long until he had company, however.

“I don’t trust you, fellow spirit or otherwise,” the young lady seethed, rising from the floor to sit down a little bit away from Jonathan. “I don’t trust any adults, let alone ones that look like they could win in a fight with a Minke.” 

“A what?” He interrupted, his brow scrunched in confusion.

“A Minke, a whale. You should have seen one before, what with you living out in the waters and all.” She huffed before she continuing, “Either way, I don’t trust you.”

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It wasn’t my intention. I was just eager to meet some people, since I’m bound to the sea and not the vassal like you two.”

Jonathan sighed, ashamed of himself for worrying a child over his presence. Alyin blinked surprise at the fact that he was apologizing to her at all. Her glare shifted into a more curious look. “…If you tell me how you ended up here, then I’d feel more at ease.”

“Well it might take a while, and Grier might finish counting before we’re done.” Jonathan gestured to where they last saw the child.

“Just ‘cause he finished counting doesn’t mean he’ll find us quick. It took him an hour to find me one time, and we picked the small pantry to play in,” Alyin retorted.

Jonathan covered his mouth to keep from chuckling at that image. “If you’re sure...” 

She nodded, trying not to look eager.

“Alright. Well, it all began…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time! I'm still around and now I know don't make promises of deadlines when your life is wonky as heck. ;w;
> 
> This is about 30 years after Jonathan has died, so a about 50 years before Sweet Starlight Surpise. 
> 
> Also yes Minkie is a whale they are small but cool.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat between ghost can be insightful but frightening.

“If I wasn’t a ghost, I wouldn’t believe one thing about that tale,” was the first thing Aylin said, the moment Jonathan finished. While she looked tempted to ask or interrupt several times, she had held back.

Jonathan couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes, looking back it does sound very fantastical, but I assure you it’s all true.”

“It sounds like the fantasy of a man that’s been on the drink for far too long.” She scoffed when a shout rang out through the hall.

“Ready or not, here I come!”

Jonathan and Aylin flinched before phasing through the tablecloth. Grier was floating away from the chandelier glancing around before flying off in the opposite direction of where they were.

Aylin shook her head in exasperation before turning to Jonathan. “With the way he’s starting, I’d say we got a good hour or two. So I have time to ask you a few things.”

“Ask whatever you like,” he agreed. It was understandable for her to ask for more, after all.

“How come you aren’t mad at that man?” Her brow scrunched up with confusion. “That man, Dio, after everything you said that he did to you. How can you not be mad about it?”

He stared back her for a moment before sighing. He should have expected that ghosts were empathic to each other when recalling their deaths. The more violent the death, the more emotional a ghost could be and the more others could feel what they did. It made what he said harder to believe, no matter how truthful he was.

He stared at the feet of the people moving around the table. Thinking about all his past experiences, he could admit that a lot of lowest points in his life were caused by Dio. From his horrible childhood, to having to stop Dio from terrorizing the land, then finally losing his life. It all came down to Dio. For anyone else, they would curse the man to hell and back for doing even a fraction of what the other had.

“You might not understand, but Dio always tried to become more than what he already was. Tried to be seen as a god among men or a villainous monster that fed on the weak. He wished to be separated from the rest of humanity and rise above them. While I was the one that always faced him head-on, striving to avenge the people, my family and myself from his evil... I was the hero and he was the villain. We're bound by fate.” He recalled the last few moments of his life: the heat of the burning inferno, saying farewell to his beautiful Erina with Dio held tight in his arms. He pulled himself out of his memories when he noticed Aylin tearing up. He paused for a moment to collect himself.

“Like all stories; ours had come to the end. Our bond would vanish with that ship. I couldn’t think to be mad or angry, I simply felt calm. It didn’t matter anymore. We were neither hero and villain, nor monster and slayer in that moment. We were simply two men bound by fate. We grew up together, and we would die together.” He finished with a bittersweet smile on his lips. He looked over at Aylin and saw that her head was down.

“That’s not possible...” Aylin whispered lifting her head up, glaring into his eyes. “You should be mad at him. You should want to see his soul rot.” A sneer curled her lip. The humans around the table began to shiver as the temperature started to sink, it quickly spread to the rest of the room. Grier paused his search, noticing how the people were behaving. His eye widened before his search became more frantic.

“You should want him to go to hell!” As she snarled her hair started to rise to stand on its end. Jonathan reels back, hearing the faint grinding of gears, his vision going slightly red. Aylin grabbed him by the collar pulling him forward to stare straight into his eyes. 

The table they were under and a few others around them began to shake violently. The people around them began to panic and some started to run for the door. The cold had gotten even worse, glasses and tableware started to frost up. Grier’s search became more desperate until he finally saw which table was shaking the most and rushed over to it.

“You should crave to see his very soul ripped apart. So they feel can feel every ounce of pain they put you through.” Aylin didn’t even notice herself switching who she was referring to, a potent madness shining clear in her eyes.

Jonathan watched as blood starts to seep from her clothes and hair. The sounds in his head got louder, he felt constricted as an invisible pressure started to push into at different angles. He shook himself out of it, he couldn’t let himself drown in her memories. Jonathan reached out and grabbed her shoulders, hoping to snap her out of blind rage she was filling herself with.

At that point all the people began to flee the room, pushing and shoving not caring who was in their way. Grier ignored the madness as he got close, when he noticed a woman break away from the group and head over to the very same table Aylin was clear under.

A hat rolled under the table, passing through the two before landing on the other of Aylin. followed by a blond woman crouching down to grab it. Aylin turns her head in that direction, clearly ready to unleash her fury on this poor person. For a moment, it seemed like Aylin and the woman’s eyes locked. Before she could react, Aylin noticed Grier phasing through the women with a somber expression on his face.

The blonde woman reached over and grabbed the hat. “Oh no you don’t,” The woman mumbled to her hat, before standing up and heading to where the other passengers had fled to. Leaving behind the three ghosts. 

The fury on Aylin faces drained away leaving behind horrified shock as she stared at Grier.

“I… I...” she stammered realizing what she had nearly done, she lets go of Jonathan with tears in her eyes and flew away in despair. “I’m sorry!”

“Aylin come back!” Jonathan shouted after her, he looked towards Grier. “We need to chase after her.”

The boy started at where Aylin flew off “It’s okay when Linnie gets like that she normally goes to the mast to calm down.” The boy softly says, looking at Jonathan with a melancholy expression. “If you want to talk to her you’ll find her there.”

“You aren’t going to go.” Jonathan's eyes widen in shock when Grier shakes his head. It made more sense for the boy to go than him after all.

“No when she gets like that it’s normally because she’s thinking about that time.” It was clear to both of them what he was referring to. “She cries a lot more when she sees me so maybe it would be better if you go.” It looked like Grier was going to start crying as well.

Jonathan could only stare at the boy for before floating up to give him a tight but gentle hug Grier. “Do not worry. A gentleman never leaves a lady to cry if he can help it.”

Floating up and through the ship, Jonathan sees that some skittish passengers milling about on the deck. The crew seemed to be trying to calm them down or handing out blankets. He spares them a meaningful glance before flying over crow’s nest. Soft sobs could be clearly heard from above as a ghost silhouette comes into view. Even without a heart, his chest felt tight hearing it.

“Aylin!” Jonathan called out soft peering between the boards to see Aylin huddled up in the corner. “..Aylin?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” she whispered repeatedly with tears streaming down her face. He moves towards her slowly, sitting down right beside her. He didn’t dare touch her for fear who she’d react instead he stayed close enough to be within arm’s reach if she needed it. Aylin keeps whispering to herself for a go few minutes eventually quieting down.

“You didn’t do anything but rattle a few people, you shouldn’t feel sorry for it, “was the first thing he said to her.

She doesn’t look up saying, “It doesn’t matter, it always happens when I get mad. It’s my fault for not controlling it better.”

“Every time I think about my death, I go out of control. I wouldn’t have stopped if that lady hadn’t popped up it would have been worst.” She finally looked up at him “You told me how you died, I tell you how Grier and I died too”

Jonathan interjected. “You don’t need Aylin, we can just sit here and relax for a moment.”

“No, it’s only fair.” she looked down at her hands clenching them for a moment. Jonathan looked at her seeing who adamant she was and nods letting her tell her tale.

“It wasn’t a noble or tragic death, we are just two orphans adopted by the former captain” Her face is oddly blank as she began.

“I couldn’t call him a father since he just adopted us to work as free labor. We helped with the machinery and getting in between things that they couldn’t. One day, some of the ship workers wanted me to get something from behind the machines of the engine.” As she speaks, Jonathan can hear the sounds of machinery going off in his head. Whistles and clicks and grinding gears ring in his mind.

 

‘Apparently, Grier had been doing another errand and couldn’t do it. I didn’t want to since it was the most dangerous place to go but no they insisted it was important.” Her voice was soft and chilling calm. The sound of machines get louder as she speaks, he begins to smell something raw and frighteningly familiar.

“I went back there to get whatever stupid widget they needed, crawling between large gears and metal pipes. As I kept going I started to smell something weird like the cook had lifted his meat off for too long. As it got stronger I found it the source and what they wanted me to find.” She stopped turning her head to look at Jonathan's head on. “There was a hand sticking out between, pulpy flesh oozing out from the sides and a lone eye on the floor. Before I could scream or do anything I felt the engine begin to move, I felt a burst of horrible pain before I black out.”

She turned her head slightly seeing the horror take over his features over her words before continuing anew. Her body begins to contort before his eyes, blood oozed from her eyes and month. “When I became aware of myself I saw Grier floating above my head with a peacefully smile on his face as he rose upward. I wanted to follow him, but I heard whispering those men to themselves over their success. It was a cover-up so they wouldn’t have to explain to the captain what happened to Grier, he had been helping them first. They didn’t want to take responsibility for what happened.”

Her voice started to rise as a sheet of frost forms under her coating wood in an icy sheet. “Instead they thought if they made it looks like we were playing in the wrong place, they could cover it up. You know what” Her eyes had a crazed glint to them her face spilling in a murderous grin, one eye fell out while her head snaps at an unnatural angle. “In that moment, all I knew was rage I wanted to take their lives like they took mine and Grier's. I wanted to hurt them so badly while I could touch them I knew if I lost myself in that fury I could rip them to shreds.”

“But then someone was hugging me, pulling me back from those feeling…it was Grier, he held me back and gave up his chance to go to heaven.” She darts over to Jonathan her mangle arms gesture to herself. “So it’s my fault for letting it all get to me. I should of let it go like you and maybe I would have moved on I wouldn’t be a monst-”

She didn’t get to finish her sentence Jonathan pulls her into his arms rubbing her back as best he can. Uncaring of her current form. “Shhhh it’s not your fault those men were the lowest of the low. It isn’t your fault you died, isn’t your fault that you are furious about it, isn’t your fault that Grier didn’t move on. You’re just a little girl, not a monster. Believe me, I know monsters.”

She froze in his embrace then starts crying once more. Jonathan was furious how could someone let that happen to two innocent children, no he could understand her rage completely. Still, he kept it together to give her the comfort she needed, the reassurance she was never given. He whispered comforting words to her and held as she cried her pain to the world.

When she finally calms down her body reverting back to her original form, she whispered: “Thank you.”

Jonathan smiled down at her. Letting her have her moment to collect herself. When she moved out of his arms and stood up he followed suit. “Let’s find Grier, he might able to clear some things up for you.”

Just as they were turning to leave, Jonathan noticed it was oddly quiet. He knew there were people should have been milling around the deck. As they float down, Aylin gasped, everyone on the deck looked to be passed out on the deck, crew and passengers alike. Except for a lone figure leaning against the nearby the guardrail.

A familiar blond woman looked over the sea as the wind tossed her hair, ignoring everything around her. When Jonathan and Aylin got slightly closer to try to figure out what’s going on. She turned around and looked up. Her eyes were clearly staring directly at them. “It certainly took you two long enough to come down from up there. I had gotten so bored with waiting that I played around a bit.”

Seeing that either was coming to down. She climbed onto the guardrail and moved in their direction with unnatural grace. “Now that you’re here, the real fun can begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Messed up backstories for everyone and a surprise guest has arrived. We're getting closer to the end here but some exicting things are coming up.


End file.
